The present invention relates to a new and improved toothbrush. More specifically, the invention relates to a toothbrush having bristles in the outermost rows inlined in different directions relative to upright bristles in the central rows and projecting beyond the central bristles so that when the toothbrush is used in a natural or professional prescribed manner, increased crubbing and bristle flexing and probing at the toothbristle interface results in more effective and efficient removal of plaque from the inter-dental areas and also from the gingival margins and from under the sulcus.
Although bacterial plaque has been recognized as the prime cause of tooth decay and periodontal disease which results in tooth loss, fluorides put in drinking water, toothpastes and mouthwashes have made tooth enamel resistant to said bacterial plaque with a very significant reduction of tooth decay. Tooth loss today in most advanced countries, is caused by unremoved plaque in the inter-dental areas and gum margins hardening into tartar. This results in subsequent gum irritation, recession and bacterial infection of the gums, exposure of the decay prone dentine, invasion of bacteria and degeneration of bone resulting in loosening of the teeth.
In order to make a significant contribution in reducing tooth loss, a modern, improved toothbrush must address these issues. It must remove plaque in and around inter-dental areas, gum margins and under the sulcus. It must gently massage the gums at the interface of the tooth and gum, thus contributing to the general health of the gums in essentially the same way that exercise contributes to the general health of living tissue by drawing blood into the exercised area.
The importance of caring for gums and teeth as a system for proper oral health care was firth taught by U.S. Pat. No. 2,845,649 wherein soft toothbrush bristles and massages were recommended as best for gingival tissue.
Pugh, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,876, expanded and used the soft bristle concept and taught the value of inclined bristles or filaments flexing relative to the upright as brushing force is applied to the toothbrush handle, so that plaque is removed more effectively by the flexing action.
Many toothbrushing techniques have been developed by dental professionals. The most popular current technique is the Bass, or Stillman technique. A current textbook describing this technique is "Glickman's Clinical Periodontology," Ferman A. Carranza, Jr., Dr. ODONT, 5th edition, 1979, pages 729-738 published by W. B. Saunders Co., Philadelphia. The Bass Stillman Toothbrushing Technique calls for short horizontal brush strokes and angling the bristles 45.degree. into the gumline. This technique and others taught by dental health professionals, if applied faithfully by the average person using any of many conventional toothbrushes commercially available will result in reasonably clean, plaque-free teeth in the critical areas previously described.
Recent surveys have shown that the average person does not use a professionally developed and recognized toothbrushing technique or take the time necessary to brush his or her teeth properly. The average person brushes their teeth in a casual manner using brushstrokes that are basically, but not entirely, horizontal while brushing for a short period of time compared to what is required for the Dr. Bass or a similar professional toothbrushing technique. Conventional toothbrushes used in this casual manner do not provide proper oral health care.
In order to be effective, a modern, improved toothbrush must function in an optimum manner in the inter-dental, gingival margin and sulcus area, if used with a professionally developed toothbrushing technique, or if used in the usual casual manner.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a toothbrush which greatly reduces and prevents tooth decay, tooth loss and gum diseases.
An object of the invention is to provide a toothbrush which is usable with facility and ease and which, when used properly, will greatly reduce and prevent tooth decay, tooth loss and gum diseases.
Another object of the invention is to provide a toothbrush of simple structure, which greatly reduces and removes bacterial plaque, when used in a simple prescribed manner, thereby greatly reducing and eliminating tooth decay and gum diseases.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a toothbrush which may be used in a casual manner to clean the teeth and massage the gums in a superior manner.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a toothbrush which may be used in a casual manner to clean and massage the inter-dental, gum margin and sulcus areas in a superior manner.
Another object of the invention is to provide a toothbrush having inclined bristles, which flex relative to the upright when the brush is properly used and provide effective flexing action to clean and massage the inter-dental, gum margin and sulcus areas in a superior manner.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a toothbrush which functions with the highest efficiency, effectiveness and reliability possible in removing plaque in relation to the time and effort expended by the user in brushing the teeth.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a toothbrush having inclined bristles in both the longitudinal and axial direction which flex relative to the upright to probe, clean and massage critical areas with each brush stroke, regardless of whether the user is pushing or pulling the brushhead via the brush handle. The brush stroke is basically horizontal, but with a small vertical component.
Another object of the invention is to provide a toothbrush having bristles in an outer row or rows that extent beyond others in central sections and are inclined axially relative to the central bristles, thus predispositioning the flexing outer row bristles to splay outward to clean the intertooth areas and under the sulcus areas in a highly effective manner.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a toothbrush having a brushhead with a deep groove between an extended row of bristles at the edge and the central bristles, which groove functions as a superior holding receptacle for toothpaste which is increasingly being used as a carrier for oral health-improving ingredients such as fluorides and tartar dissolving compounds.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a toothbrush having a brushhead with a longitudinally extending groove formed therein between rows of bristles, which groove holds toothpaste securely, so it will be forced down into the bristles rather than slip off the ends of the bristles as happens on an essentially flat brushing surface, thereby applying a higher concentration of therapeutic and active ingredients to all intended areas.
In accordance with the invention, a toothbrush for efficient cleaning of the teeth, the area under the sulcus and between teeth and for massage and stimulation of the gums, has a substantially longitudinally aligned handle and brushhead at one end of the handle. The toothbrush comprises a pluraity of spaced substantially longitudinally extending rows of bristles in substantially center and outer rows extending from the substantially perpendicularly to the brushhead. The bristles of each of the outer rows are inclined in different directions relative to the bristles of the center rows.
The bristles of each of the outer rows are inclined in one direction from approximately the center of the row to one end thereof and in the opposite direction from approximately the center of the row to the opposite end thereof. Each of the one and opposite directions is away from a normal line at approximately the center of the row.
The rows of bristles are in substantially parallel planes.
The center rows of bristles are in planes substantially perpendicular to the brushhead and the outer rows of bristles are in planes inclined in opposite directions from the planes of the center rows.
The great majority of the bristles of the outer rows extend a greater distance from the brushhead than the bristles of the center rows.
The bristles of the outer rows extend the same distance from the brushhead as the bristles of the center rows in a preferred embodiment.
The brushhead has spaced opposite top and bottom surfaces, a pair of spaced opposite end edges and a pair of spaced substantially parallel slits through the brushhead from the top to bottom surfaces and spaced from one of the end edges. The slits form a center area between them for the center rows of bristles and outer areas on the opposite sides of the slits from the center area for the outer rows of bristles.
The angle of inclination in one direction is substantially 10.degree. to 20.degree. from the normal line in the one direction and the angle of inclination in the opposite direction is substantially 10.degree. to 20.degree. from the normal line in the opposite direction.
The planes of the outer rows are inclined at angles of approximately 5.degree. to 10.degree. with the planes of the center rows.
The free ends of the bristles of each of the outer rows form a substantially flat inverted V configuration relative to the brushhead.
The free ends of the bristles of each of the outer rows form a substantially arcuate configuration relative to the brushhead.
The free ends of the bristles of each of the outer rows form an irregular geometric configuration relative to the brushhead.
The free ends of the bristles of each of the outer rows form a substantially linear and parallel configuration relative to the brushhead and the central axis of the brushhead.
The maximum length of the bristles of the outer rows from the brushhead is approximately 33% greater than the length of the bristles of the center rows from the brushhead.
The center area is substantially planar and each of the outer areas is of substantially flat inverted V configuration. The bristles of each of the outer rows are of substantially equal length and extend from the top surfaces of the outer areas.
The center area is substantially planar and each of the outer areas is of substantially arcuate configuration. The bristles of each of the outer rows are of substantially equal length and extend from the top surfaces of the outer areas.
The center area is substantially planar and each of the outer areas is of the same irregular geometric configuration. The bristles of each of the outer rows are of substantially equal length and extend from the top surfaces of the outer areas.